Two Lives, One Destiny
by Demon Pale Darkness
Summary: what do you get when you add a pickpocket and yugi togeather? Fun! ::winks:: well i know sucky sumary but its an okay story WARNING: rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you like the story you are about to read… Disclaimer time. **

Seto: why do I have to say it?!

Demon Pale Darkness: cause I said so!

Seto: grr what ever… She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any thing else that pertains to its plot. There I said it may I go home now?!

**Demon Pale Darkness: oh all right. I'm not sure what the dates are in the show or what year it is so don't kill me if I'm not right…**

**

* * *

**

**_October_ _31_, _2005_**

"_Thousands of years ago in Ancient Egypt a prophecy was created…_

'_**A woman with naught will rise,**_

_**The Shadow Games down fall she will make certain,**_

_**She shall step up against evil,**_

_**However…'**_

_The rest of the prophecy has been worn away with time but we believe that what was written would help up to see if this girl is the true chosen one the scripture for tells…" whispered a dark figure to a small group of people standing close to him._

"_I'm sure, master… She is the one…" confirmed another._

"_I will not take anymore failures from any of you. Go! Bring the little brat to me," snapped another from in the front of the group._

"_Yes, Master Ishiama…" the small group left in a hurry after a quick bow._

**Chapter One: First Sight Of The Chosen One **

**July 24, 2005**

A girl ran down the street waiting for the right opportunity to 'strike' so to speak. Her eyes darted from person to person until her eyes fell upon the most unusual boy. He had tri colored hair that was shaped like a star. (Now who do you think that is?) With a smirk playing on her lips she slowed down to a jog before 'accidentally' knocking into the boy. "Oh! I am so sorry," she said feigning an apology.

"That's alright," he assured her with a warm smile.

She smiled back before saying, "I suppose I should be going. Bye, bye!"

"Ok, goodbye," the boy smiled walking off.

She grinned walking off. 'Sucker…' the girl thought throwing her hair behind her shoulder with a chuckle. In her hand there was a wallet that hadn't been there before. "One, two, three, four, five… Five hundred yen… That wasn't even worth the effort…" she sighed counting the little money that was in the leather wallet.

Well now I suppose I should tell you a bit about our little pickpocket. She went by the name of Larisa, having had no last name at the time. Larisa was quite the odd character she had forest green hair that was in a crude crew cut, she did it herself with a knife she stole. Her eyes, which were by far the weirdest aspect of her looks, were two different colors Her left eye was green while her right eye was icy blue. The right eye was glossed over from when she was born blind in that eye. However, despite her disabilities and oddities she was the essence of untamed beauty. She had no depth perception yet she was as graceful as a cat. That helped a lot when you were a thief.

Down the road the boy Larisa had bumped into put his hands in his pockets in an attempt to keep them warm. He then noticed something… His wallet was missing! That girl must have picked his pockets when they bumped into each other…

"Hey, Yugi! What took you so long?" exclaimed a blond boy who was leaning on the wall outside of the Kame Game Shop. It was none other than Joey Wheeler.

"Oh… Hey, Joey. I ran into this girl… and she picked my pockets. I just noticed it." Yugi Motou answered embarrassed.

"Really? What did she look like? We can go find her and get your money back," the blond teen questioned.

"No, it's ok really… I only had five hundred yen in there… it wasn't much," Yugi turned pink at the though of seeing the girl again.

"And why do you say that, Yugi?" Joey blinked looking confusedly at his short friend. He noticed the slight blush on Yugi's cheeks. "Do you have a _crush_ on this girl?"

"No! No, of course not I just bumped into her after all I barely even got to start a conversation with her…" the smaller boy said quickly turning about fifteen shades of pink.

"Yugi has a crush, Yugi has a crush" Joey teased in a singsong voice.

"Joey, hush! Some one might hear you!" Yugi pleaded.

"Oh, alright, lil buddy. I'll be good," the blond pouted.

"Thank you," Yugi let out a sigh of relief.

Joey began to hum a tune that sounded like 'Yugi has a crush'.

"Joey!" Yugi cried out in exasperation. In his frustration he began to chase his friend around the game shop.

"Midget attack!" Joey yelped and ran.

"I am NOT a midget!" Yugi yelled as he began to slow down. 'Damn my short legs…' he though bitterly.

Joey tapped his shoulder and whispered in his ear and laughed, "Are too."

Yugi let out a growl of frustration and began to chase the blond again.

* * *

**Ok! How do you like it? I want at least five reviews before I get more up! That should also give me time to write more on top of all of my homework and get some of my other stories updated. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my friends! I have yet another chapter to put up! Mind you I may not always update quickly, for I have schoolwork I must complete before I get a chance to write more. **

**But I promise you the wait will be well worth it! I hope you are patient enough to let me take my time to write the next chapter. **

**As the saying goes good thing come to those who wait. **

**Well enough of my mindless blabbering! Since it gets tiring to write all the legal stuff more than once…**

**If you wish to see the disclaimer result to the first chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Second Encounter**

**July 25, 2005**

"Good day. How may I help you?" Yugi asked the new comer that had just entered the game shop that his grandfather owned. He looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Oh, yes, I suppose you can. I believe this is yours?" the person tossed a weather wallet on the counter.

Yugi was astonished, "Yes… How did you-" he stuttered looking directly at the person. It was the girl from before… She had stolen his wallet… why would she be giving it back?

Larisa winked, "All your money is still in there. It was really not worth my time to steal it. But upon looking at your ID… Am I correct in assuming you are the Yugi Motou that defeated Seto Kaiba in the game Duel Monsters?" She leaned on the counter her forest green hair falling loosely over her blue eye.

"Hmm? Oh… You're the girl from yesterday…!" the spiky haired teen muttered softly.

"You think so, Shorty?" Larisa smirked patting Yugi on the head.

"My name isn't Shorty! It's Yugi!" Yugi exclaimed. He was really getting tired of the stature comments. By Ra, It wasn't his fault he was short!

"Hey, hey, hey. Dude, calm down, take a joke, man!" Larisa sighed rolling her eyes. Not only was he short in height he was also short tempered by the looks of it… The thief looked towards the poster on the wall. 'There is a Duel Monsters Championship coming up… This is a perfect chance for some fun and maybe a chance to score some cash from the big shots like Seto Kaiba who are sure to be there. All right I'll go!' she thought evilly. "So are you going to sign up for the tournament?"

"What? Oh, you mean the Japanese National Duel Monsters Championship?" Yugi blinked. This girl was weird she jumped from topic to topic as quick as Joey eating a pizza.

"Yeah," she laughed at Yugi's complete obliviousness to the situation she was talking about.

"Of course I'm going to join… What are you laughing at?!" Yugi asked confusedly.

"Oh, nothing… I suppose I should enter but I'm not sure," Larisa pretended to think about he statement.

"We have sign up sheets here… I can go and grab you one if you want," Yugi offered.

"That would be nice. Thanks," she smiled feigning friendliness.

"I'll be right back" the shorter teen disappeared into another room to get a sign up form.

Larisa looked around the small shop and found quite a few interesting things she was tempted to sneak form the store. She reached for a pack of cards on the counter but stopped, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to steal from the short teen. It was something about him. His aura was overflowing with kindness and innocence. 'Maybe… I could make at least one friend… No… I can't he would just betray me like all the others did… But he is so kind…. No… No friends for me… I can't risk another heartbreak… Just maybe…' the thief mentally argued with herself.

"Here it is, Miss," Yugi placed the form on the glass counter top.

"Thank you. Do you have a pen I could use for a moment?" she asked leaning on the counter.

The violet eyed boy nodded handing her a black pen.

Larisa filled in the form leaving the address box blank, "Here… could you send the form in for me? I don't currently have an address of my own."

"Okay, sure…"

"Thank you ,Yugi! Bye!" she turned to leave and was half way through the door when Yugi called to her.

"Hey! Would you like to hang out with me and my friends later?" Yugi asked praying to the gods that she would accept.

"You mean it? You want me to hang out with you and your friends? But we just met… Are you sure I won't do something drastic and embarrass you?" Larisa questioned hoping that Yugi would answer her questions correctly.

"I have a feeling it will be alright but if you don't want to I understand…" his heart fell knowing she would probably say no, not many people liked him. They though he was just some punk with luck in the gaming world.

"No. I'd love to hang out with you. What time and where do you want me to meet you?" she smiled almost one hundred percent confident that this could last.

"Really?! You mean you'll come?!" The tri colored haired teen exclaimed happily.

"I said I would didn't I?" Larisa giggled.

"Yeah, you did! Um…. Five o'clock at the arcade. Is that good for you?"

The thief winked, "I'm sure I can make it. See you then, cutie!" She walked out of the shop with a smile on her face. This would be fun. Yes, yes, yes, fun indeed.

Back in the shop Yugi blushed. She had called him cutie… Either she was just toying with him or he really meant it… And oh how he hoped she really meant it!

* * *

**All right, kiddies! How do you like it? Well waiting for 5 reviews takes too long so I'll just write when I get the chance to do so! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hello, hello, hello!**

**It's time for the next chapter of "Two Lives, One Destiny"**

**The reason I'm updating so quickly is because I'm on Holiday! **

**Previously Yugi asked our thief out on a date so to speak…**

**Warnings: Tea bashing! Bwahahaha!**

**For the disclaimer check the first chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Coming Out**

**July 25, 2005 **

"Yugi It's five thirty she's not coming if she's thirty minutes late. Lets get inside the arcade it's starting to snow out here," Tristan Taylor tried to persuade Yugi to get out of the cold and go into the arcade where it was warm.

"She said she'd be here…" Yugi whispered his teeth chattering. Maybe he was wrong… Maybe Larisa didn't want to hang out with him after all. He turned to walk inside. As his hand touched the door handle someone called out to him.

"Yugi! Wait up!" Larisa panted. "I'm sorry I'm late…" She was shivering badly and her hair had bits of snow in it.

"You came… It's alright." Yugi smiled. He held out his coat, "here wear this, it will keep you warm."

Larisa blushed and took the coat putting it around her shoulders, "Thank you, cutie," she smiled kissing Yugi on the cheek.

Yugi turned scarlet. He had never been kissed before, "you're welcome." The smaller teen opened the door for his new friend.

Larisa smiled walking in to the warmth of the arcade. "So what do you want to do first Yugi?"

"I want you to meet my friends first and then we can play some games," he answered leading her to where the rest were sitting.

"Yugi, who's the chick?" Joey asked leaning over to take a closer look at Larisa.

"Her name is Larisa. She's the girl I was telling you about," Yugi answered.

"You said she was cute, Yugi… She looks a bit scruffy to me." Tristan whispered.

Joey rolled his eyes disagreeing with Tristan completely, "Well, that's your point of view."

Larisa sighed running one hand through her poorly cut hair, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And beauty is only skin deep."

"I can't say that I agree," Tea Gardener said defiantly. "Beauty is how you compose yourself. If you act like trash that's what you are. If you look like crap no one will want to be near you."

"Tea! Be nice!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Sorry Yugi but I don't like the fact that you are choosing to hang around with _that_" she answered in a haughty voice.

"I'm a 'that' now am I?" Larisa snapped. "Sorry I don't live up to your standards but unlike you I cant afford nice clothes, or makeup, hell I cant even afford enough food to feed myself! I know that's true, but I don't appreciate your big mouth!" the green haired girl turned around walking from the arcade.

"Tea! How could you?" Yugi exclaimed running after Larisa.

"It was for your own good, Yugi," Tea muttered.

Joey looked at Tea incredulously and followed Yugi.

"Larisa! Slow down!" Yugi caught up to Larisa taking her hand and puling her over to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm good… Why did you come after me? Don't you agree with your friend?" Larisa muttered.

"Because YOU are my friend also. Tea was just plain mean today. You didn't deserve any of that." Yugi said.

"You mean that?" Larisa asked tears filling her eyes.

"I do."

Larisa broke down crying burying her face in Yugi's shoulder, "thank you."

Yugi was shocked. He wrapped his arms around Larisa and held her close, "no problem…"

* * *

**Cliffy! Ok I hoped you liked it! Tell me if Larisa is a bit of a Mary Sue… It sounds to me like she is but I can't think of how to improve her… RR!**


End file.
